If you can't do the Math
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Prentiss and Garcia are tired of the boys not noticing their hints to move forward from friends, will a karaoke night get their attention or will Morgan and Reid just not be able to add up all the facts?


**This is my first fanfiction I have posted to this site....ever. As much as I wish I could claim Criminal Minds and the characters within it as my brainchild, I sadly can not. CBS claims the rights :( Enjoy my story and let me know what you think. **

***During the singing parts....Garcia is in Bold and Prentiss is in italics.***

**Can't Do the Math**

The team had just finished a difficult case and surprisingly their office solitary man, Dr. Reid thought it would a good idea to go out to the bar they usually hang out at and that was all that needed to be said for Penelope Garcia to corral her babies up and get them to having some fun. They didn't get to the poor 8 year old girl in time to save her life; everyone was letting that burden lay heavily upon their shoulders. A night out on the town was exactly what they need.

They picked a table and sat down, as Reid went to take the spot next to Morgan, Garcia gave him this warning look that she had already claimed that spot.

"Way to stand your ground Reid", Rossi said as he took the empty seat next to Hotch

Reid giving him his own glare, "Rossi, you need to learn who to mess with and that", he said pointing at Garcia, "that woman is not someone to mess with, how else do you think she has Morgan whipped like they've been dating for years."

"hey hey hey now, Pretty Boy, I can still kick your ass, watch that overactive mouth of yours!" Morgan yelled across the table trying to reclaim his masculinity.

"Ok, we are here, lets drink", Prentiss looked at Reid, "Spencer…would you please get me a Sex on the Beach please? And Morgan while you are at it, get something for Garcia, you can't let your baby girl fend for herself."

The table erupted with laughter as the four men got up from the table to get drinks.

"Ok, now I need to know…what is going on between you guys and Morgan and Reid?", JJ asked when the men were out of earshot.

"I'm not sure about Pen, but I've been hinting to Reid that I'm interested, even by calling him by his first name, does that happen often, no?" Before Prentiss went into full rant mode Garcia basically jumped out of her seat exclaiming "I know that feeling, what you think I've been doing since I gave Kevin the heave-ho? For profilers our guys are really stupid, in your case, for a genius, Reid is pretty stupid."

In the background the owner of the bar got on their small stage and asked into the microphone "Does anyone here feel like taking the stage for karaoke night? We have almost everything you can come up. My name is Mark if you are interested."

Emily and Pen looked at each other and both said "The Math!"

JJ just gave them a confused look, ever since she had Henry it left Pen to spend more time with Emily since girls night out only happened every so often for the new mother. They have become pretty close over the past few months, she was happy that Emily was fitting in the group and Pen wasn't abandoned but she was starting to feel left out. The thought ran out of her mind when the men who finally back with drinks and Reid being the resident genius of the group had his ears perk up at the word math. He could hear a conversation about something "intellectual" from a mile away it seemed.

"What about math? I didn't know that was your idea of social conversation Em.", Reid said jokingly

Prentiss got close to Reid, so their noses were almost touching and whispered, "There is a lot you don't know about me Spencer." With that she looked at Pen, "let's get this show on the road."

They left the table, leaving a very confused bunch of guys and JJ only barely able to stifle her laughter. She knew they were up to something to embarrass their men, not exactly sure what but she knew it would be a show.

The girls went up the manager who had introduced himself as Mark.

"Excuse me, Mark was it?, I'm Penelope Garcia and this is my friend Emily Prentiss, Those two guys we are with are oblivious to our flirting so we want to see if a musical number will do the trick. Do you by any chance have the song "The Math" by Hilary Duff?" Pen asked innocently

Mark looked puzzled, "Seriously, you two want to sing Hilary Duff?, well ok, let me see" he paused looking through the books, "yes it seems we do, surprisingly, must thank my daughter for that. Well here you go." He handed them two microphones and grabbed his own.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have these two lovely ladies who want to sing for us. Put it together for Emily and Penelope who are singing for those two gentlemen in the back there. "Mark pointed at Morgan and Reid, causing Reid to basically choke on his ice cube.

"Oh sing for me babygirl, Sing for your Hot Stuff", Morgan catcalled as the music started playing.

Garcia opened her beautiful red lips and started to look sultry towards Morgan.

**You're always trying to figure out  
What I am all about  
If you don't know what the answer is  
Then just shut up and kiss**

It shouldn't take forever  
To put it all together

**If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is star 69**

Is it a minus or a plus  
Does enough equal enough  
If you can't do the math  
Then nothing adds up  
Tell me why I'm here

Now it was Emily's turn to make her genius blush, she pointed directly at Reid, making him swallow hard on his Adam's apple.

_Sure I want someone to understand  
But I don't need the stress  
I'm not about being analyzed  
Like it's some kind of test_

Don't have to be a genius  
To figure what's between us

_If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is star 69_

Is it a minus or a plus  
Does enough equal enough  
If you can't do the math  
Then nothing adds up  
Tell me why I'm here

Pen gave Emily a look and grabbed her hand and started walking towards the boys, giving her an encouraging wink, Pen was bolder in situations like this and this was a show. They made it right in front of them and Emily reached out to touch Reid's face started to sing directly as if there were no one else.

_You can spend your whole life analyzing  
Justifying, quantifying, and dividing  
'Till there's nothing anymore_

Pen pulled her leg on the side of the stool so she was semi-straddling Morgan and pulled him close by the collar of his shirt  
**Why don't you just close your eyes  
And kiss my lips and let it go  
Just let it flow  
It's what I'm waiting for**

**Don't have to be a genius  
To figure what's between us**

She released the grip on this collar, watching his surprised expression and glanced towards Emily to walk back to the stage. They sang the chorus once before reaching the stage returning their microphones

When they arrived back at the table, they saw Reid and Morgan were almost catatonic staring in shock while JJ, Rossi and Hotch were laughing hysterically,

Pen winked and said as she grabbed her jacket and passed Emily hers "So boys, do you think you can do that math?"

They didn't even wait for a response just headed towards the door. Hoping their song would work, but started to lose faith as they were reaching Ester. Then they heard

"Baby girl!" "Emily wait", they turned around to see those two FBI hunks out of breath walking towards them.

"Baby girl, I can take a hint and my God what a hint that was… I'm sorry for not noticing before how you were adding roughness to your voice, how you were flirting extra, how you dyed your hair red just to get me to notice. Truth is I wanted you so bad but I was trying to be patient, thinking you just needed a shoulder to help you through your break up with Lynch, but now I see that I was the reason and I never have been great with real emotion, so let this be an answer to your question." He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss that took her breath away.

Reid took that as his hint to start talking, "Em, of course I can do the math, I'm a genius after all", he chuckled softly and looked at her, "but sometimes I get a little distracted and need to be shown exactly how to find the answer, but I always find the right one." He stepped towards her and touched her nose with his. "There is so much you don't know about me and I would love to show you." With that he kissed her so deeply it sent her to thank God again after all those years.

To anyone walking by they would have been just two kissing couples but to the three left inside looking out the window, it was history in the making and they knew everything had changed.


End file.
